The night he came and showed me how i felt
by innocentlyinlove
Summary: on a cold and stormy night, Miley gets a surprise from her boyfriend when he shows up a beaten up looking for somebody to take care of him. Will she ever forget him for what he did? *Niley one shot*


Watching a scary movie in the middle of a cold and stormy night all alone wasn't such a great idea for me. I should have watched a sappy love story, but that's not getting my head off of anything. My boyfriend and I kind of broke up. I know what you're thinking, kind of? Well, we got into this huge fight and, I saw him kiss another girl. He says he didn't kiss her, that she just came up to him and grabbed his face with her grimy, glossy, plump lips. My friend Oliver's words not mine or my boyfriend, Nick's. Oliver was over with Nick when this whole thing happened. Well, anyway after all that happened I haven't spoke to Nick or his best friend, who's my neighbor, Joe. Every time Nick tries to talk to me to explain I ignore him and walk away. That's why I'm not watching those stupid movies (I used to love them, but now I don't know what to think about love. Or if it still exists between him and me.

While I'm sitting watching the movie the lightning strikes just at the right moment to see two silhouettes standing on the front porch. Right as the thunder strikes, there is a knock on the door. I scream grab a broom and turned on the outside light. It's just Joe…. And Nick. Joe has on faded jeans and a white t-shirt. While Nick, has on blue muddy converse sneakers, grass stained jeans, and a t-shirt with one of his favorite bands on it. There was blood on the shirt. I looked up at his face and saw he had a cut on his forehead, his face was covered in mud, and there was a little bruise you probably couldn't see unless you were looking for it.

"What the hell happened to him?" I said in a shaky voice to Joe as he was helping Nick to a chair in the kitchen.

"Fight. I don't know what the fight was about. Thankfully he isn't drunk, but he did want me to pick him up. Right after he got in the car, he told me to come here."

I looked at Nick. He was looking down at the floor, not noticing that I was looking at him. When he looked up I quickly looked at Joe. Joe noticed the whole thing, and gave me a look. He knew how I felt about this. I felt annoyed that Nick would even come here, depressed that he is here, worried about him, and happy.

I walked Joe back to the front door and told him thanks for helping Nick. Nick was still in the kitchen silent as ever when I came back with a bandage for his cut on the forehead. I went to the sink with a few paper towels in my hand. Got the paper towels wet and went over to Nick. I also brought Neosporin for his cut, but I had to wipe his face full of dirt.

Nick watched me attentively as I got all of the stuff ready. He didn't speak a word. Neither did I, afraid to break the comfortable silence.

Before I wiped his face, I had to find a comfortable spot to stand. He had to sit because of the bruise on his leg Joe told me about. Beside him I would feel awkward, behind him way more awkward. Nick knew what I was thinking and grabbed my wrist and dragged me right in front of him. His legs were open enough to fit my slender body in between them.

I hate blood and always will. To have me stop being squeamish around the blood, Nick took his hands and put them on either side of my waist and moved them soothingly up and down. His piercing brown eyes met mine, with worry. I reassured him with my eyes that I was fine. I was almost finished wiping off his face. The only part I didn't get was the part of his forehead that was cut.

"This might hurt a little." I spoke with a shaky voice. His hands were still on my waist. He moved his thumb in a circular motion to reassure me that it's ok.

"You want to know what the fight was about don't you?"

"Yes, but you don't have to tell me. I don't want to get into a spat with you tonight." I said reluctantly.

I took a new paper towel a gently started to clean the cut. His hands gripped my waist so hard that it would leave a bruise. I yelped and jumped away from him. His shaking fingers immediately fell to his sides. I slowly, afraid to scare him, made my way back to the spot I was standing just a few seconds ago. I took his hands in mine and put them back to the place on my waist they were before, but before I let go his left hand, ever so slowly traveled up my shirt and on the spot it was just under my shirt. He then took his right hand just as slowly, maybe even slower than the left to the same spot. His eyes met mine. I bent down so I was at his level and ever so gradually, afraid to scare him, leaned in to where are noses were touching and our lips were centimeters apart. His thumbs began making the circular motion, just the way I liked it. We didn't say a word. We didn't need to. Looking into his eyes I knew exactly what he was thinking. We stayed there for what seemed like eternity until he took his hands out of my shirt, cupped my face and kissed me with so much passion. We pulled back after air was necessary. I was smiling from ear to ear.

There are no words to describe how you feel for somebody you love. The person you love though has to feel the same way. Lucky for me, it worked out. Even through disagreements, fights, break ups, and pain we learn to forgive them for who they are. My life hasn't always been this "picture perfect." but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

~The Night he came and showed me how I felt~

A/N: hey fanfiction world! It's alli!:) I really hoped you liked this one shot. It was kind of spur of the moment! Now… PRETEND GIRLFRIEND CH. 3 WILL BE POSTED BY THE BEGGING OF THE WEEKEND! IN APRIL! I know I know. It's been a while, but I have been busy, and just haven't had a very good few weeks. The chapter is coming along. I want it to be a long chapter. And hopefully a great chapter. So sorry I haven't posted. Anyway… this one shot is a little present for all of y'all waiting :] REVIEW THIS PLEASE I NEED YOUR OPINION!

Xoxo,

Alli 3


End file.
